A Moment
by InkyBrown
Summary: Being frustrated would lead to such a moment...


**A Moment**

**Pairings: Bobby/Oc**

**Warnings: A few bad words here and there**

**Author's Words: You know, this has happened to me more than once in my life!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was so frustrated.

With everything.

With her life, with her school, with her...self.

Isis eyes began to mist as she glared down at the mass of soft wool pooling in her lap.

After a particularly stressful weekend of nothing but homework and upcoming project preperations, Isis thought she could wind down with some much needed weaving.

It was simple enough, a project inbetween projects as she would like to think of it.

It was a simple Poncho.

She'd had made hundreds of them (maybe not _that _many) and they were her favorite to make because it was so easy to start and finish while effectivley taking her mind off of whatever it was to make her start the damn thing in the first place.

To throw a curve ball to herself, she decided to do some fancy ribbing at the end of it. Nothing too special, mind you. Just enough so that she could pat herself on the back and say: Job Well Done, That Looks Neat!

Not today.

Or even tomorrow, as it would seem.

It was a shitty thing to do.

Growling outloud and shoving the tan colored _thing _into her Knitter's Bag, Isis made an abrupt decision to see her Knitting Guru.

It was Saturday night, so there would be cookies made as well.

Shoving on her clothes and stomping into her shoes, Isis ignored the urge to simply give up and cry in favor of tromping down the stairs with determination that boardered on desperation.

"Where are you heading?" Her Uncle asked of her in mild shock, he hadn't seen her so agitated in so long. He leaned back in the kitchen stool to watch as she struggled to get her arms through what was a poncho she favored and kept at the front door at all times. It took him (as well as Isis) a moment to realize that there were no sleeves to be worn.

Isis stopped at her latest frustration before rub at her eyes, she didn't _feel _like crying at that moment.

"I'm going over Ms. Mercer's house for a little bit."

"Knitting woes again, Darling?"

All she did was nod. A bird-like jerk, if anything.

Grunting, he told her to be home before it was too late and to give the Mercer's his regards. It was already 6:30.

His anwser was the door slamming.

"Goodness." Sighing, he brought the wine glass to his lips and took a greatful sip.

**(*)**

When Isis walked the four blocks to Eveyln's home, she felt anger ebb away into hopelessness. What if this was a warning from God to tell her that it was all just as stupid thing?

No, that thought was stupid in it's own right...

Isis looked around to the empty streets, a few cars rolled by and their occupants paid her no mind.

Tears were still in her eyes, they were gathering to spill over. Holding her bag closely to her, Isis finally went up the walk way of a familiar sanctuary. She was going to knock, but the door swung open and Jack stood there. He was probably already in the sun-room and watched her stand there, it wasn't the first time he did that.

"Hey Jackie." She greeted softly, smiling for his sake though she wondered just how ugly it looked. Jack tilted his head at her, way to observant for a fourteen-year old, before letting her pass. She toed off her shoes and went to pull off her poncho, but decided she needed the added comfort that she _could _do something right and left it as it was.

The smell that attacked her nose made her feel a little bit better, though Isis didn't move farther into the house. Standing in the sunroom until some reassurence could be made. In that short span of time, she began beating herself up.

Eveyln had four young men to take care of and with their antics, it was probably quite the time consumer. So she stood there, Jack was by her side staring at her as he often did when he knew something was amiss.

Or maybe he was offering her support in his weird little Jackie-Way?

"That you, Icy?"

Bobby walked by the den when he saw her but doubled back when he _saw _her. The smart-ass comment about her resembling the Crimson Avenger (when in secret, he loved the red agaisnt her skin) was pushed aside when he saw her expression. As much as Isis refused, her expressions were easy to read. Bobby went to her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Damn, who killed your cat?"

Isis shrugged one shoulder and if it were dislodge his hold, it didn't work. Other than that, she didn't say anything.

Jack silently slipped past Bobby and into the kitchen with a purpose as Bobby ducked down to catch her gaze, "Someone bothered you on your way here?"

A shake of the head and the pulling together of brows.

Shrugging his own brows, Bobby straightened and her dark eyes followed his motions.

"Well, shit. Tell me what's wrong!"

Isis didn't want to. Bobby would laugh and call her 'sensitive'. Isis already knew she was sensitive but she hated to hear it from others! In Detroit, it was a bit of an insult.

Well, in _her_ mind.

"Isis?"

His voice changed and she looked up at him, his expression changed as well. It made her want to think about why, but instead Isis nodded to the bag.

"I...I was knitting and I messed up and I can't fix it but I-I could before! I can't right now for some reason and it's making me frustrated and I hate being frustrated and I wanted Eveyln to help me and-and..." Isis bit her bottom lip hard, shouting at herself to shut up.

"She isn't here."

"What?"

What did he mean she wasn't here? She smelled the cookies!

Bobby licked his lips nervously as he looked around the den for something comforting to say, seeing her like this..._heartbroken_. It didn't fit her. Not at all.

"Yeah, she went off to visit a friend that came back into town. She should be back soon enough-wait, wait, wait!" Bobby's hands hovered over her cheeks as tears began falling. Isis sniffled before she let out a small sound, pushing away his hands to cover her own face.

Great...now she was crying.

"C'mon Icy, don't do that!" Bobby's hands hovered over her, why he was afriad to touch her-he didn't know.

"I ca-can't help-help it!" He knew as _well _as she did that once she started to cry, she couldn't stop! It was like trying to call back a plane an hour after it set off to Japan or something!

The bitch was long gone!

With a deal of fluttering from the older Mercer, he finally seized her by the shoulders once more and drove her away from the front door and up the stairs.

Jack, meanwhile, poked his head out from the kitchen to watch them go before nibbling on his last Macadamia cookie. He didn't want to eat them all, he rather Isis have a few as well.

**(**)**

Isis was seated in a chair in Evelyn's room, Bobby knelt down next to her.

"Stop crying." He told her firmly, "You're makin' me uncomfortble."

"I'm sorry." Isis took deep breaths and wrung her hands together. Bobby watched her with intense eyes and it was starting to make _her _feel uncomfortble.

"Why are we in here?" She asked meekly.

Satisfied that Isis was able to ask a question, Bobby anwsered haltingly.

"When...When Ma is out and I need her for something, I camp out in here. It smells like her an'..." Bobby shrugged with a scowl on his face, "The shit works, alright?"

Giggling a bit after his stumbling explanation, Isis relaxed in the chair and Bobby sat before her.

"It isn't like you to get worked up over some needle-clinking." Bobby pointed out.

Isis shrugged, but realized that it wouldn't win over the brunette. So she told him all of the things that has been bothering her in the past month, all of the stresses and worries. It was uncomfortble for Isis to tell anyone of her own woes, it felt as if she were complaining. Yet, Bobby listened solemly. Adding his input here and there, but gently and non-overbearing as he tended to be when it came to his own opinion.

"I had a moment. That's all." Isis finished, actually feeling better.

"Well, lemme see it."

Isis looked from the ceramic angel that hung on her wall, "See what?"

Bobby motioned to the bag, "What ever it was that had you crying like that."

Isis shrugged and pulled out the frazzled mass of wool and wasted time. Holding it before her, she took in it's messy detailing along the edges. Then realizing that her taking down the whole thing more than once have left the yarn with a frizzy after-look, never minding that the calm Peru color was flattering nonetheless.

Then again, the body itself wasn't so bad, it wasn't as bad as she once thought. The frustration of it all must have clouded her judgement. Bobby looked at it a long time before snickering, "Damn cry-baby."

"I know, I'm a cry-baby." She surprised herself by giggling at the silliness of it all. Sighing and tucking it away into her bag, more gently than when she did before, Isis looked to Bobby. His remark about being in Eveyln's room proved to have results. She felt calmer, more willing to just unravel the thing and work on a pair of socks instead.

"So you're cool?"

"I'm cool."

Bobby stood before he reached down and plucked her up from the seat by the front of that red poncho of her's, a pleasant smile on his features as he looked down at her. Isis stared up at him before briefly pinching his nose, making him snatch away from her with a familiar scowl on his face. She laughed at that before gathering herself, stretching with her hands over her head.

"I'm not used to Bobby Mercer being soft," She purred to him, mischief clear in her eyes, "I don't like change, you know. In my fragile post-cry state, you have to accomidate me!"

Scoffing at her before leaving the room, Bobby tossed the 'Crimson Avenger' comment he's been saving over his shoulder. He let out a shout of laughter when he felt Isis' remaining ball of tan hit the back of his head, knowing that his friend didn't give two shits that it unraveled more than a 'few' rows of her Sort-Of-Okay poncho.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
